The Frozen memories and the frozen time
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: Not all Gray's past been revealed...now is the time for the new arc has begun. new enemies will re-appear from the past to the present while Gray struggling to keeps all his past locked in the void, and what is Lucy real relationship with Gray that he keep secret? Rated T for safety
1. Begining

**Chapter 1**

**Gray P.O.V:**

"Yawn…" as I yawned, I sat on of the bar stools and ordered my usual drink from Mirajane and then continued to watching the antics of the members of the Fairy tail…which sometimes I wondered when master Makarov will scolding them for destroying the guild's furniture (which will be unlikely he will scold them). The members done what they usually do like the event on the Grand Magic Tournament, the fights with dragons and the battle with Zeref and his Demons army didn't even happened before, like for example the flame brain and Gajeel fighting while destroying some of the tables and chairs, and floors part or like Cana drinking on big barrel full of alcohol or like Levy and Lucy laughing while scolding both the flame brain and Gajeel for their fight (which happened with an unknown reasons) and discussing books and the story Lucy wrote.

"Here your order Gray…" said Mirajane while putting down my order near me "thanks…" after I thanking her, I sipped some of my newly arrived black and bitter hot coffee (which I always like to drink in the first thing in the morning) and keep watching the antics of the ridiculous so called and self-proclaimed leader of the team I part with.

After the fight with Gajeel, the flame brain a.k.a Natsu dragneel and our own celestial spirit mage in a debate on where should the go for their date this Sunday or so what I could heard from here…I never thought that Lucy could fall in love with that idiot, but then again Natsu maybe always in love with Lucy… I mean between all of us within this guild only Natsu always quick on losing temper when Lucy in danger or even being hurt, while me and the others did care…Natsu always the one who the first rescue Lucy or help her when she in trouble and that said otherwise with Lucy too.

I never really into a romantic relationships with someone nor do I care I'm into one…and in this guild maybe I'm the only one who still single…the Flame brain has Lucy, Gajeel with Levy, Lissana has Freed, Laxus with Mirajane, and then lyon starting dating Juvia heck even Romeo started to having a crush and fall into some sort of dating with Wendy!

After I took the last sip of my beloved morning coffee suddenly the guild front door being opened (with a kick) which takes all member attention at the door that being kicked, which reveal a cloaked man and Mest or now known as Doranbolt (which I suspected that Doranbolt was the one who kicked the door since only the members of this guild that can be this rude)

"Ah…mest-kun welcome…what a member of the magic council wants with us?" said master Makarov while drinking his beer with his jolly act, "right…actually I come for a request not as a member of the council but a personal request" stared Doranbolt with a serious tone that catch master Makarov attention, as master frowning he asked "then… what did you want, Doranbolt?" as its looks like he waiting for this question he then nodding to the cloaked man and then answered master question "right…actually I want you all to hide this man from the council" "and what did this man done that the council wants his head?" "Nothing except if you count for trying destroying the world, bring hoards of demons, etc….."

"That's enough doranbolt-san, I will be the one to explain from here on" As he said the man remove his cloak…which reveal Zeref which then I know from that on i get the feeling that I shouldn't be here inside this guild this morning at all….

_**N/A:**_** What do you think? I know it's rather short but please gimme some review 'kay? (Even this N.A is rather short don you all think so too?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gray P.O.V**

After Zeref removed his cloak all the Fairy tail members in attack mode except me who eating my beloved delicious mint cake while watching both Gajeel and Natsu who instantly launching their dragon breaths at zeref who then repealed their attacks and then knocked both dragon slayers up to the wall and then walk towards me…

As he sit down beside me he then asked "you are….Silver's son am I correct?" "What of it? It's there a problem?" replayed me "no…just curious" Zeref Answered but still carefully staring at me like he know something only he knew with a small smile still on his face. After 15 minutes silent, both the flame brain and the iron brain woke up from their 'dreamy slumber ' and then both started questioning with cursing (more like they yelling and cursing) "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! !#*$%?**" or something like that (N/A: I dare not repeat them for the sake those who still underage and innocent reader out there who read this story *a bow for this scene* once again sorry) with their fists raised at Zeref who just contented with half listening with that smile of his.

After another 5 more minutes of yelling g and cursing master Makarov decided to ended the yelling and cursing 'tournament' by hitting both of them with his enlarged arm and then with a big sigh and a small frown can be seen on his faces then asked Zeref with a blank face and caution tone "what brought the great Black wizard here at Fairy tail who 'killed' you?" "It's depends on the situation…first answer what I ask out of you: can you trust me?" replied Zeref with a calm tone while staring at master Makarov "Depended on what your purpose and your explanations after all of these" "….." with the silent answer from Zeref become the sign of the short round of debate temporary ended as zeref seems to thinking and selecting to what to said carefully.

As we waiting for Zeref explanations, I ordered another drinks this time 2 glasses of herb tea and told mirajane gave one glass for Zeref (hey! Don't look at me like that…even he was a bad guy we still need hospitality and manner toward a guest!), after Mirajane done with my orders she then put down one glass near me and another near Zeref with he said a small thank you at Mirajane for the drink which she give a small smile and then continued busying behind the bar.

After draw a deep breath Zeref then explained "before my demons army attacked I once said to acnologia 'I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now…I might awaken once again.' " again he draw another breath and then continued "last time the demons I created wreck havoc and make me think it's the end of this era…but I was wrong on that assumption…but this time it's the real end….and end of this era if you all not knowing about what kind of enemies that will destroy this era…no, maybe even the world and swiftly and quickly to dealt with them."

"And what makes the difference with this one and what Tartarus done?" ask the ever frowning Laxus who still tense and caution toward Zeref's presence within the guild building "it's a big different….while I DID created all demons on tartarus, this time the treat more like from gods themselves or from what I read at one book long time ago as I back then searching a way to creating a demon." He then took a sip of the tea I ordered and then said to me while flashed another smile that I started to feel annoyed to see it on his face "you ordered a nice tea" which I replayed with silent.

"So let me get this straight…these enemy you want to defeat to even asked us is once created by gods…LIKE I WILL BELIEVE THAT!" said Natsu while frowning and glaring at Zeref who just keep his smile "Indeed…its unbelievable to anyone, but weren't all of you manage defeat to defeat Demons? Then you defeated God slayer? So tell me what so unbelievable if there is a creatures created by the gods? Not all the gods all holy and good…there is also many gods evil too" after Zeref said that, all Fairy Tail members then silent and thinking over what Zeref just said while the shodaime who all nothing but silent through the conversation then said "if what you said true…then how we can defeat these creatures that created by gods?" that question brought all attention towards Zeref once more….

"simple…we should find the person who manage sealed the evil gods and his/her partner who fight alongside him/her to defeat these evil gods" after he said that he sipped the tea then continue "then we need the God slayers from the past as well" "and how can we find them?" ask master Makarov while thinking the possibility of the strategy to defeat the creatures that created by the god and then Zeref countered master question "we don't find them, they will find us…we can't make a difference because they…like me are an immortal."

After that explanation all the Fairy tail members agree to defeat these creatures with reason they bored with recent requests. With that agreement I then opened my mouth for the first time through all the conversation and said "these creatures….did they have tattoos around their neck and their face like a rune?" shocked like expression on Doranbold face he then answered my question "yes…in fact its, the read marking like rune has different shades of red, there is dark red, red, wine red and many shades of red, how did you…" with that answer all members of the Fairy tail change their attention toward me….

After hearing that answer I said "nothing…forget about it its just I think I encountered them before…that's all" and then stand up from my seat and then leave the guild building with one though left in the deepest part of my mind '_it can't be them is it…it can't be….if it is them i have to keep her safe even if my life is the cost_ ' without knowing that Zeref staring at me with curiosity and the other members worried gaze with my sudden departure from the guild

_**N/A:**_** hi minna-san I hope all of you like this chapter too…please give me maaaaany of review okay? See you on the next chapter! *bowing***


	3. Night at snowy day

**Chapther 3**

**Gray P.O.V**

Night time has come, while I relaxing in my house I started remember my past hat I always wish that it would always locked in the darkest part of myself and my heart. It's has been 27 years ago I think since I met a little girl with nothing but a piece of thin cloth as her clothes buried in the snow while I traveled through blizzard… a little girl that I had taken in without a second thought and thinking her as my own whichever as a little sister or a daughter based what other people think me as for her…a meeting before everything started and before my meeting with my baka oyaji, Ur and Lyon.

_I still remember…at that time I traveled through a harsh blizzard to return to my home from northern continent after meeting one of my friend's descendants and there… I saw her…a girl nearly being buried completely by the snow. Quickly as much possible, I digging the snow and rescued that girl and then searching for a cave for warmed the frozen girl._

_2 days after I rescued her and still living in the cave, the girl finally awoke and said "who are you? Why did you rescue me? I wanna die" shocked by what the girl said I then asked "my name is Yuugao as in moonflower and as why I rescued you…just because, I don't know why I did rescue you and let me ask you why did you want to die you are still young? And what is your name?" "Demon…that is my name" after she tell me her name I then frowning and said "it's an unfitting for such a cute little lady like you have such name" "I AM NOT A LITTLE! I AM A BIG GIRL…I AM ALREADY 6 YEARS OLD!" she yelled and denied which earned her a heart full laugh from me and a good pat on her head which she blushed and pouting, while patting her I said toward her "hmmm….how about I'll re-named you?" "Re-name me?" she asked me while giving me a curious gaze "yes…I'll call you Layla instead! It's a beautiful and a fitting name for you right?" I said with a small smile "Layla? It's a great name...i like it" she said with a small smile with tears in her eyes and hugging me._

_1 weeks of travel later both I and my newly adopted sister/daughter arrived at my home, the Fuyu no Hana castle or more commonly called as the winter flower castle and with me as the castle king and the ruler of the south continent. As I stepped inside my homw along with Layla, the guards bow down to me and I introduced Layla to all inhabitants of the castle who instantly spoils and adored Layla after her 2 weeks stayed in the castle and another weeks before Layla learned that Yuugao is my other name I used when I need to travel outside my territory and not my real name…but she not angry and she told me until the time I want to tell her, she will wait._

_10 years later I grown my dark blue hair till the base of my feet and I wear my hair in a loose ponytail with onyx butterfly shaped and sapphire moon vine shaped hair pins for my hair ornaments with an elegant 3 tiers tiara with Lapis lazuli, onyxes and emeralds as the crown decorations with a white gold as the crown base which made me always mistaken as a very beautiful woman, my clothes made from fresh snow and ice which mostly protected me from fire based attacks and magic, all my clothes and all inhabitants and Layla's clothes made by me which contain small fragment of my magic._

"_Your majesty…the solders from the eastern kingdom start to attack the border between the eastern coast and our land…what should we do?" ask one of generals "set half of your army near the border but don't attack the other army yet...give them a warning. But if they still ignored it then prepare for the assaults but don't attack instead I want you to wait until I give you the signal to attack…I prefer to not shed many bloodshed." After I gave my order all my generals quickly did what I ordered them which I know I can trust on my solders to perfectly following my orders._

"_Yuu-niisama!" yelled a 16 years girl in her pink dress I think fits her (which I always ignore all comments of how I always cooed at Layla after I made dresses for her) "what's wrong Layla" asked me while I sorted all my paperwork in their order…"ummm…..what would you do if I tell you I have found my soul mate and started dating him?" she answered while keep biting her lips in nervous after she saw my eyes being covered by my bangs "nii-sama…..?" with a very slow and low tone as if she afraid that I will exploded which I will tell you all I NEARLY exploded when she started to said she dating someone. Taking a very big and deep breaths to keeping me exploded and chasing him, skinning him alive or even cutting him alive etc and etc "what is his name?" ask me with a gulp she answered "J-Jude heartfillia" " I see…" still having my bangs covered my face I let out a killing aura and frowning then with a dark cold smile that often used when I entered the battlefield and enjoying the thrill of battles I then said to her "if...if he done something to you I'll kill him…if he dares to touch you like a pervert I'll send him into hell and if he dares to betrayal you I'll send him to deepest hell. Tell him that and tell him this is not a treat instead this is a promise" after I said that I leave the meeting room and leaving a pale faced Layla who in a fast speed she nodded as she afraid that I will carry on with my treat in that instant._

_6 months and half since the battle and Layla tell me that bad news…after the wars ended I decided to invited this Jude for dinning with us, he revealed as a nice guy I can see it in his eyes….eyes wouldn't never tells lies that's what I always believe. In that half of months of tranquil I sensed something wrong and bad things will happened which really happens and the new wars started with humans and creatures created by gods, so when the war started I decided to send both Jude and Layla away to the Western Land with some money to survive. At first both Jude and Layla refused to leaves me alone with the creatures that created by gods but I said I'll survived and then send them away with transportations spells and I raised my sword against these creatures…._

_3 long years of battles we managed to survival and after I send the rest survivals and their families and the rest of the villagers to the northern continent for their lives and safety… I decided to travel across the lands once more. During my travel I met Layla and Jude once again, they already married and expecting their first child. When the child born I return from my travel to the heartfillia mansion and watched the heir born and then give her my blessing for the heir will always life in happiness, both Layla and Jude then tell me they will named their heir Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia._

_After I spent some amount time with the baby Lucy and her happy newly parents I then leave on journey once more and only return occasionally and before stopped visiting after Lucy aged 4 which that time I met my adopted father Silver Fullbuster and my adopted mother Mika fullbuster as a child without memories because during my journey I sealed all my magic except some magic as normally found in a 5 years old boy. I started live happily before Deliora attacking my village and killed my mother and my (supposedly dead) father, and then met Ur and Lyon. After I spend my time happily under Ur and Lyon under the tutorage of Ur, Deliora attacking again and with Ur sacrifice Deliora finally dead and then I finally meet my current family The Fairy Tail and my adopted niece/ granddaughter, Lucy once more who grew up into a beautiful woman that share a resemblance of her mother ._

As I gazing at the starry sky I let out a sigh and then closed my window and then opened my drawer and gazing at the picture of me, Layla , Jude and a baby Lucy, with a small smile i then putting down the photo and the locked my drawer and then goes to sleep.

**N/A: how is it? What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me….while I write this chapter I keep thinking that gray past need a bit tragic and a little sad…which somehow I think I can't convey it enough in this chapter. Anyway please review!**


	4. signs

**Chapter 4**

**Gray P.O.V**

As I entered the guild in the next morning, what I saw is a total destruction in normal people eyes or newly joined members (if there is one that is) but for me it's very normal scenery even with a few distracting scenes from Mest, but that's all. When I sat down near Zeref who enjoying a cup of black tea and ordered my usual morning coffee and a plate of dark chocolate cake with mint sauce, Zeref then started a conversation with me " you know….others may not notice it, but I know you do hiding something from everyone….something that may help in this situation" as I frowned I then take a sip from my newly arrived coffee and then take a bite from my newly arrived cake too before I answered him " even if I have something that may helped, it will only repeat of the past and it will not help everyone" "but anything may help the situation a bit right?" Zeref countered my answer "maybe or maybe not" with that answer we both silently agree that this discussion being closed and we decide to enjoyed our own morning drinks and for me my morning desserts too.

Afternoon finally comes and Natsu decided to take Lucy, Erza and Happy for mission in nearby town since I refuse to join them and as I enjoyed watching the antics of the guild members along with some other guilds that decided to come and visit I then started to things about the past _"Yuu nii-sama….its not very healthy if you keep everything for yourself in silent like this, you know. Have some trust in me and the others will you?"_ as I daydreaming of the past I suddenly remember little Layla's words about not to keep all my troubles alone, even Loke said something like that too once…..

"_really…you sure are such troublesome and such and handful person, you know that right Gray" "What did you just said?" answered me while hissing in pain as Loke roughly bandaged my injured arms and guts "I said you are a troublesome and handful person….can you just rely on me sometimes?" after a big sigh he continue again" just rely on me for gods sake! I'm your partner…and just relying on someone isn't going to be the end of the world or something….it isn't healthy to keep everything by yourself" as he continue to ranted I just keep my silent and letting him to dressing my wounds._

I may not stand a chance against them in my current power….but with everyone we sure will defeated them…after all we are Fairy tail, the strongest guild and we manage to defeat demons of Zeref. What should we afraid for? At least that what I try to convince myself….but I know that it will not be as easy and I need all my power in full again if I want to stand a chance or even helped, I may received demon slyer magic that my father left for me but I know that kind of magic will not stand a chance against the high ranked ones.

Suddenly the door being kicked open then walked in is Natsu, Lucy, erza and happy…and all of them looks beaten (can you guess who the only one who looks normal?) and then master called in both Zeref and Mest into his office with grim looks from Erza and master after Erza give master the report about their mission. Curious I then asked Lucy since I know I can't hold a decent talks with Natsu outside battle fields "what is that about?" "with a big sigh she then sit down near me and then reply me "we get attacked my the creatures that both Mest and Zeref talked about at the Avalince Town" after hearing that all my body stiffed instantly and then checking her all over for wounds, but aside from some minor gashed everything seems fine, with a silent sigh I then ask "Then? You bunch not stupid enough to attacked them right?" letting another big sigh Lucy then answer "No…thanks to Loke who manage stop Natsu who planned to attack them boldly and then dragged him into hiding again" with some irrated twitching from me I started to planning to straggler Natsu for his foolish action while I expected that he will do from the expected act from Natsu, while planning for the flame brain funeral, I letting her to continue to hear the story "after he taken us into safe place, Loke then gone from the hiding to observe them and return to the hiding spot. After few minutes he giving some report to Erza…he then teleported us back at magnolia and then gone again while mumbling something about gods or something" after hearing that I started feel fear, fear for the future.

**-o0o-**

**Erza P.O.V**

"That all I can report…though I don't know what report that loke gave me…but he did said only let master Makarov and Zeref to read" as I closed my report to Master, I then wait for dismiss from him…with a very grim tone master then said "Loke do leave a note outside from the file and it said that he saw something terrible…..a very bad one that he think it may even enough to destroy our world, Endolas and spirit world at the same time" hearing that I started to fear what kind of monsters that we have to faced.

"To be able to destroying three worlds at the very same time?! What….what in the world that he saw?" ask the shocked Doranbolt, Zeref than said "well…its not a surprise…if they once almost destroy entire continent…its not weird that now after 27 years they manage finds a way to destroy a world or maybe even 3 worlds" with a big sigh master then said "still…it's a grave situation not to mention since Endolas lost all the magic they can use, right now they are nothing but like a normal humans that we should protect and help and if that the case…considering of everything we know about Endolas it is impossible for us to be able to access the world right now as it been closed for few months now and we have no way to go there. And it makes that currently Endolas is at grave danger. "

As all four of us in silence, Zeref then said in his usual calm tone "someone might help us…but we have to convince him…" "Really?!Are you sure?! Who is this person?" ask me in eager tone with the prospect of a new hope "oh…you all do knew this person very well" as he said the name of our only hope…both me, master and Mest shocked to the core….who had though he is the one our only hope….if so why he didn't said anything? Why would he keep silent? Is there any reason behind his silent?

**N/A: so how is it? Sorry for the few days of not updates…. I'm kinda in writer block mode so here is the chapter you all been waiting for…hope you all forgive me and leave many reviews and comments.**


	5. foward

**Chapter 5: The icy magic**

**N/A: sorry for not updating for so long...been busy here and there and not to mention I keeps to making new stories and try updating my stories...anyway please enjoy this chapter**

**Erza P.O.V**

After master, Zeref, Doranbolt and me done discussing what needs to be done to convince "Him" to help us, we then agreed to not pushing his patients too much especially if we need his corporation in this and it's the best if we didn't riled him out too much and because even Zeref didn't even know why Him keeps silent and refusal to help.

After we come out from Master's office, we decide to confront him on this matter before we lost our guts and will to confirm these things to Him. After silently agree to confront him now, we then walk to his seat at the bar, seeing that he sipping his drink and talking to Mirajane "Gray, can we talk for a minute?" said Master after we just few feet away from him and gained his attention as he stopped to talking to Mirajane "hmm? What? Is something wrong, master? You looks pale…" said Gray as he take a bite of his Monc Blanc, seeing that he gained approval to continue, master then said again "actually its about these monster and how you related to all of these" after master utter this words, we gained all the members of our guild, Saber tooth(Erza: 'when did they arrived here?'), Lamia scale (Erza: 'must be Lyon's group that come here to visit Juvia'), mermaid heel (Erza: 'again when did they a arrived here?') and the Pegasus (Erza: *shiver* let Ichiya to focused on this confrontation and don't let him near me') while Gray started to tensed as he glare to Zeref who offering him a small smile.

"Whatever you hear from that black wizard, I hope you will not cast suspicion on me, master" answer Gray as he then directed his icy Glare at us which somehow both that glare sending a chilling shivers on our nerves and making I, master and Doranbolt takes a few step back while flinched. while in nervous mode, master then said "no…of course not, its just we wanted to confirm all these that's all and proved to Zeref that you didn't related to these monsters", as Gray still glaring at us, Loke then suddenly appear (which made Lucy jumped in surprise) and said something that gained attention from all of us including Gray.

"Bad news, the monsters that we saw yesterday started to make his way to magnolia!" said Loke, after he said that Gray then stand up and make his way to Loke and then grabbed Loke from his collar as said in a terrified and rage face expression "**IS IT TRUE?! YOU AREN'T LYING ARE YOU, LOKE?!' **"ye…yeah, the spirit king himself said so and I saw it from the lacrima" after he said that Gray then letting Loke to and keeps muttering while crouching in front Loke and covering his head with his hands "dammnit...dammit!" seeing that the frowning Laxus (while his worried gaze isn't strayed from the crouching Gray) and said "so…what should we do?" "Honestly even I don't know, seems like our magic will not work on them" said Dorantbolt "Natsu then said "then?! What should we do then?!"

**Gray P.O.V**

Hearing that news is just like a bad dream to me…they launched their attack at Magnolia? Are you kidding me?!, as I keeping my form on crouching form, I hear master ordered Marco and Romeo to issued evacuation for the people of magnolia, and that Bisca and Alzack said to Romeo to brought their Daughter to the safe place too with few lots of members of the guild to help both father and son to evacuation to protect the towns people just in case.

As I still in my crouching form, I then feels a strong arms around me, shocked I then raised my head and faced with a frowning and worried Loke "are you okay now?" said Loke in a worried tone "ye…yeah, thank you" I said after I come out from my shock. As I saw Loke still didn't let me go from his confront hug I can't help to remember the past…

_**Fuyu no Hana Castle**_

"_Yuu-niisama! Where are youuuuuu" yelled a 10 years old princess with her ever stoic yet dotting brother's advisor who equal on her brother stoicness (if it is even a word) who of course on mission on finding the missing king before accidently bumped into the little princess and then making his mission as her mission to find her missing brother. "Yuu-niisama…..where are you? come out…come out wherever you are!" yelled the princess 'hime-sama…Yuugao sama is not a dog and I doubted that Yuugao-sama will come out if he indeed hearing you yell like that' think the sweat dropped advisor after he hearing the second yell as they continued their mission on searching the missing king._

"…_." "Now...now why the great king sulking in the garden….again?" said one of the general "shut up! Taiyou and I weren't not sulking" "hahahahaha….still cold as ever I see, yet you still love sulking whenever chances you got" "shut up!" I said as I pouting for being laughed and patted on the head by his very large hand "so…what the reason you sulking now? You better hurry up now on your sulking, I can hear princess Layla yelled from my post…and she yelled like you are her adorable puppy" said the general who till patting his sulking king_

"_I know…I can hear her from my spot here, but I don't want to come out just yet…not yet" "and the reason?" "Coria said that she will leave her post as one of my trusted generals and decide to elope" "ELOPE?!" "yes….because her parents disagree of her choice of man….and you know just how good Coria with her water magic is and her stubbornness not to mention she is one of my childhood friend aside from Ryuushin" "Ah…that stoic advisor of yours…yes, I know…Coria always told us about how strong you are when you just a little boy more than her and that advisor" "I'm not that strong…" _

_Like he just realize what make me sulking (not that I will ever admit it...never) he then started to laughing…hard and said "are you joking with me?! You sulking because you didn't want Coria to leave the kingdom?! Ahaahhaahahahahhahah!" "It's not funny…and so what? Is that a problem if I didn't want Coria to leave my side?" asked me as I blushing while pouting "no...not a problem, it's just you behaving like a little child who didn't want her or his favorite siblings to leave him or her"said the still laughing general "shut up…." I said while still blush from embarrassments "you know...you always hold all secret of your past and always hold other person burden on yourself…but sometimes I think its better if you just let it go and let other people in and help you and let your self depend on other people, just like we the generals always trusted your judgments and we will follow your orders, we done this because we know we can DEPEND on you as our king and ruler, so depend on us one me, on Coria, on Layla-Hime"._

_After that, I decide to confront Coria about her elope matter and she just laughing just like Taiyou did and then said even she eloped she will return here at my castle and lived here and she said that she will gone just for her wedding and honeymoon and for me it's a good thing. Maybe what Taiyou said is right…maybe I just always unconsciously always keeping all my matters to myself and distance myself from other people and keeping them on an arm length…but after a talking with Taiyou I started to depend on other people…even its just a little bit and somehow seeing that I started to a little depend on them, makes all my closest and my people happy and working harder just to make me happy and somehow I could see that they working hard just to let me know that they are dependable._

**Present day**

**Gray P.O.V**

After I re-remember what Taiyou had said once long ago, I decide to gave this one more chance…even though I'm not sure all the Fairy tail members can be dependable since they are on crazy side long time ago…I mean how can someone drink 3 barrel full of alcohols by herself or someone who died 100 years or more can still be here and laughing like she still living or someone with a stripping habits.

After I steeled myself I then getting out from Loke's arms that gave me some confront and started to speak in my king mode on that gained attentions "Listen all you! Marco takes everyone but Bisca and Alzack to the evacuation side to protect the towns people, Ichiya you and your team go with them too" "maan" "Let's go guys" said Ren as Ichiya and the 2 other following Marco out to the evacuation side "Bisca, you and Alzack will be supporting Lucy and Yukino alongside with Juvia and the girls from mermaid heels" as I keeps giving instructions I just ignoring the gawking expression that the others giving me.

**Sting P.O.V**

Watching and hearing is all can I do as Gray Fullbuster giving us instruction on driving the unknowns creature away from the city, and judging from all the Fairy tail members…its seems like he keeping this side of his secret up until now. I want him…I want him into Sabertooth is what I can think of, but I know he will just refused my offers. Gray fullbuster...he seems different when I saw him battle that pudding or whatever guy from Grand Magic tournament nor when we battle Zeref and his hoards of demons, the him now is like a king… a king that we can't defy one that we can't help to respect.

Its interesting…he just seems like a different person right now and I can't help but had my suspicion that all this time I saw him battles, he never at his full power and can't help to had a feeling that if Natsu-san know tis he will be feels very insulted and demand a fight with Fullbuster.

**Gray P.O,V**

I…I won't run anymore… I will protect the world that all of you once protected will be safe from THEM and Layla… I will keep protecting your daughter with all I have even if it's cost my soul…just watch everyone, this time I will protect everyone…..

**N/a: so...how is it? Its pretty long one, the longest chapter I ever wrote…Hope all of you like this chapter too and keeps reviewing…soo see you at the next chapter!**


	6. Notice Of Come Back

**Notice OF COME BACK**

Hello every one…just to let you know I will make a come back starting today!

From tomorrow I will be posting 2 chapters at once if there is more chapters for making up to all of you

And just to let you know my beta Ice-chan may or may not made a comeback as my beta too…so everyone who is my readers who read my fictions please take care of me once again and for the new readers please take care of me!


	7. fight

**Chapter 6**

**Gray POV**

After I gave the orders, I then run outside to the front gate of Magnolia with my own team that consisted with: Me, Zeref, Laxus and Erza. With the four of us…we then stormed outside as the heavy hitter for the rest of offensive teams that I ordered to start to attacking the monsters one by one using weapons with enchanted stones that I hurried ordered Doranbolt to search which I must say that we only able to gather very little of the stones. As I cast my 'Ice-make Lance' and 'Ice-Make Shield' I saw that Erza and Laxus worked together on my right side in order to minimized of enemies that managed to penetrated my Ice shield to make it easier for the rest of the teams that started to attack the enemies one by one, and meanwhile…Zeref managed to hold the formation with less damages on my west side with his black magic and I able to spotted the Flame brain and the Iron brain along with Wendy letting out their very own 'Dragon breath magic' to decreased the enemies.

After almost a day of tiring battles…we then managed to drives the enemies into the corner and as if knowing so the enemies started to retreated without a second though. After seeing the enemies retreated then I could heard shouts of victory inside of the town signaling that even the enemies that managed to get inside of the town either being defeated or retreated too just as the rest of enemies, after letting out rather heavy sigh the four of us then started to heading back inside of Magnolia after checking to make sure there are no longer enemies still lingers around of the town to hopping for sneak attack or spying.

As we entered the guild building I knew that I need to explain what happen and about what are creatures that we just fought just few hours ago. With a deep sigh I then sit down on one of the stools and then facing the others who now focusing their gazes at me, after master cleared his throat he then said "Gray…please explain what just happen. This time you can't really avoid from explaining by saying that you didn't have any connection for whatever happening and whatever those creatures are I am sure you understand this right?" with a nod from me Master then decided to take it as a yes from me and started to ask his question "who are you really are?" with a barely noticeable small smile I then said "who am I? I am Gray fullbuster of course….but well if you ask me about my real self I guess you can call me as Yuugao and before you ask…no I am not a black wizard" Erza then step forward and ask me "then what are you? And also what in the manner of those creatures are? Surely they are not just simple creatures of fallen gods as what Zeref said…" still with the smile I then answered Erza's question "I see that a not need for me to reveal what I really am but what I can said that I once formerly a human and right now I half of becoming a demon thanks to my demon slayer magic but I am sure you do know this since the flame brain's dragon father did told you that as The flame keep wielding a dragon slayer magic, he soon will become a dragon himself just like Acnologia. And as for the creatures….actually they indeed creatures that created by the fallen gods just as what Zeref did said but instead you called them fallen gods they right now more like demons and just not averages demons that you faced before that created by Zeref but this ones are pure demons in a sense that the fallen gods or now demons have two primaries magic the first one is the god magic and the other one is the dark magic or curses which most demons use."

After explaining that I become silent and letting the others to absorb the information. Few minutes of silent moments, Laxus then say "what did you mean now? Are they not demons from the start if they fallen from the sooo called heaven?" with a deep breath I then answered calmly as much as I can "first…when they first fell from heavens they still a god hence they called as fallen gods. They also still a god when I first fought them too and second…I don't know how they obtain power of demons but if my guess is right then maybe they drink demon blood or something like that…I can think variety of ways for one can obtain demon ability but I just still don't know what kind of ways they could obtained it" after hearing my answers, Zeref with his annoying smile plastered on his face then say "can't that be they obtain it by learning black magic? Granted that I didn't turn into demon myself but instead I got cursed by the gods with the method of immortality but surely one can turn into a demon if they learn black magic right?" "of course they can but consider that they are gods that possibility can't be possible since their blood and magic as a god will prevent them from learning black magic that is except that they thrown away the godhood which once again is impossible since demons couldn't creating creatures just like we fought without a god or goddess power. That's why the only things I could think of that they obtained the demon power from external ways not from learning it".

After I take another deep breath, I then continue "either way how they could obtain the demon powers what important that all you need to know that there are only two ways to able to harm them first the god slayer magic that could harm the fallen gods and the demon slayer magic who also able to harm the creatures and possibly even the fallen gods too. That the only way to be able to harm them but for the rest you need the stones that I asked Doranbolt to gather….that the only way to harm them since those stone is an enchantment stones" "enchantment stone? What's that? Never heard of it" say Gajeel with while Wendy still healing him and the rest while the Granny gone back to the storage to search more healing herbs that been stashed there.

"Enchantment stone is special stones that can absorb magic in a sense you can said that it's like a storage that can store magic. I am sure you all remember that after Doranbolt gathered the stones I asked him to let me to hold it for me to give and shared them to those I think need the stones right? At that time as I holding the stones I stored some of my slayer magic inside those stones that's why those who hold the stones able to damages and killed those demons along with Cheria-san who wield God slaying magic."

As I done explaining Master then step forward and say "So it's mean that we can do nothing except we need acquires those stones that necessary to fight these treats?" "That's correct but don't forget you need either demon or god slayer magic to work" "Hmmmm….." as if that just end it, I then stand up and walked toward the front door and as I open the door I then said "by the way I will be gone for 4 months and I am sure that they won't attacking soon and Doranbolt…please make sure that you gathered enough of the stones by the time I return" and then I walked out without hearing any kind of attempt to stop me.

**Laxus POV**

As Gray leaves…the guild members and the other guilds started talked about what just happen and Gray's explanations and his absurd leaving. Just as the other guilds and some fairy tail members started talked about how they couldn't trust Gray and his explanations and that he is dangerous, I then snapped and said "HOOOOOI! What do you mean by not trusting him?!" startled…that weird cat woman with cat ears and tail then said "But…but…he must be with enemy right? Because if not then how he…how is he knows soo much about them even if he…he said that he fight them be-"Before that damn woman finished her words I then walk toward her and grabbed her robe's collar and said "You asked his explanation and after he explain everything…here all of you babbled things that you can't trust him and anything also you accused him lying too! Have you not shamed?! You just giving him trust as you request his and then you back stabbing him as he gone and turn his back for just what?! 1 minutes?!" after said what I have in mind I then dropped her in not so gentle way and then glare at everyone including Fairy Tail members and then said "and all of you should be shame…that you just betrayed the trust that Gray putting on all of you and especially you Fairy Tail….you just constrict yourself by claiming that he is your family but all of you in the very end betrayed him!" after I done with my piece then I walked to outside by slamming the front door hard while cursing about some ignorant fools and searching for a certain Ice mage.


End file.
